Halloween Night
by HannahBanana13
Summary: About three girls who get in a lot of trouble at night. Then almost get themselves killed.


I was trick-or-treating with my friends when I got a call from my mom. She said I had to come home and watch my brother while my parents went to a Halloween party. I asked my mom if I could bring my friends George, and Bess over. She said it was okay as long there was no funny business. I agreed and they came over. We wanted to remember this Halloween night forever, and tell scary stories. Well, that's what we got.

When my mom left we started to play a game with my eight year old brother Max. We played Monopoly for a while then I put my brother to sleep, and George, Bess, and I told scary stories. George went first. Her story wasn't very scary because I have heard it many times. But then it was Bess's turn.

This is what she said, "Last year on Halloween night a murder happened. Her name was Emily Nazca. She was only ten years old. She was a pretty girl and had tons of friends. Her friends told her this same story. That a man about thirty years old lives in the abandoned warehouse down our street."

"Really the one that used to be that toilet factory." Said, George.

"Yes that's the one. Well now Emily and her friends went to check it out to see if there was really someone there. This man wasn't normal they said. He was mean, scary, and they heard every Halloween night he goes out looking for someone to kill! He never made it obvious. He would always hide from the children then pop out and kill them! Nobody has ever seen him. It's only rumors that go around about the story. No one knows if it's true."

"Let's go check it out!" said, George.

We all agreed because we knew my brother was sound a sleep, and that it wasn't true. We went to the warehouse a few house down and went inside. No one was there. We saw nothing. Except then we heard the door close. We ran to the door and we thought it was the wind. Which I think it was. After that we went home now that we found out no one was there. When I got home to check on my brother he wasn't there!

When I saw that my brother wasn't there I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call my parents they would kill me. So i had to find him myself. When I told my friends they thought he had been playing hide and seek until I found a note in his bed.

It said "You want to see your brother come to the warehouse with nothing just yourselves."

There was someone hat kidnapped my brother! I was so scared. Should I call the police. What if this person knows that I called and he kills me. O my gosh! It's that guy that lives in the warehouse. He has my brother. My brother is the person that he wants to kill!

George, Bess, and me followed the note and didn't bring anything. I called the police and told them to hide some how so he doesn't see them. They promised nothing would happen to my brother. I also called my parents and told them to act normal like nothing happened at the party. If there was anything suspicious he would know.

I rushed there with my friends and didn't see any sign of the police. Which was good, they were supposed to hide. When I went in everything was quiet. Except there was one ray of light in an office. So we went in there. When we were there the door was open and we saw my brother when I was going to untie him the door closed and we were locked in!

He told us to sit in the chair then tied us up. He said he was going to go see if there were any signs of cops and there wasn't. Which to him was a surprise. When he came back in he said that he had a little surprise, and went away for a while. Actually a long time like an hour. In that time we tried getting away.

" It's too tight." said, George.

" I know I can't get it. I wonder why the police aren't here." said, Bess.

"Max" I said, "Are you ok?"

He replied with an mhm. I was glad he was just speechless. He told us everything that happened. He heard a loud noise and went downstairs. It was someone that broke in. He covered Max's mouth and then took him to the warehouse and tied him up.

" That's horrible." said, Bess.

The police still hadn't come. We tried, and tried but we couldn't get untied. We had no idea what to do. We thought the police would have been there but they weren't. Then "he" came in. He said that the surprise was here under the sheet. He lifted it up and it was a very sharp butcher knife.

He said he was going to kill all of us. When he started coming closer he cut off my brother's head. I scrfeamed, and cried and almost wanted to die myself. I didn't know what to do I was trapped. I kept screaming. Then I woke up...


End file.
